1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to air conditioning systems for selectively heating and/or cooling the air within a house, building or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various systems have been developed for heating and cooling the air within a house, building or the like. Some heat pump type air conditioning systems consist in general of a compressor for compressing a refrigerant, a water-to-refrigerant heat exchanger for adding or removing heat from the refrigerant, and an air-to-refrigerant heat exchanger (commonly called a coil) for causing an exchange of heat between the refrigerant and the air within the house to thereby cool or heat the air within the house.